


Jupe

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [16]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Cana observe Mirajane s'épanouir en servant les membres de la guilde.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Nuit du FoF [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Jupe

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit en une heure pour le nuit du FoF, le thème était "jupe". Le thème n'apparaît que très rapidement, oui, j'ai l'impression d'être Cactus pour le coup :')
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Kana observait Mirajane courir dans toute la guilde pour servir les clients assoiffés. Un œil observateur pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front pâle et pourtant, elle ne perdait pas un seul instant son éblouissant sourire.

Kana aimait observer Mirajane. Elle appréciait la voir bouger dans tous les sens le plateau plein à ras-bord de commandes, s’exclamer et rires aux éclats, même si ce n’était pas avec elle. Mirajane respirait la joie de vivre et encore plus depuis qu’elle avait perdu sa petite sœur, Lisanna, lors d’une mission. Etonnant, mais elle avait totalement changé de comportement et s’évertuait à montrer le bonheur qu’elle ressentait auprès de ses camarades, malgré la tristesse liée à la perte de Lisanna. La blanche ne s’en était jamais totalement remis et la brunette le savait pertinemment. Après tout, elle connaissait son amie depuis de très nombreuses années.

Mirajane se tourna brusquement pour répondre à la demande d’un client et Kana eut le plaisir de voir sa légère jupe qu’elle réservait pour les beaux jours d’été voler, dévoilant sa marque de la guilde. Le sourire de la mage s’agrandit à la vue de ses cuisses musclées. Elle n’arrivait toujours pas à croire qu’elle était tombée amoureuse de Mirajane. Elle n’avait jamais réussi à rentrer dans la moindre case en vingt ans. Auparavant inquiète de ne pas pouvoir se ranger comme les autres sous une étiquette, elle comprenait maintenant que cela n’importait que peu puisqu’elle était amoureuse et surtout heureuse.

Kana sirota la boisson qu’elle s’était elle-même servie en arrivant quelques minutes plus tôt. La brunette aurait pu attendre que Mirajane la serve, mais elle n’en finissait pas de revenir et elle savait pertinemment qu’elle ne craignait rien ; elle connaissait personnellement la gérante du bar de la guilde. En ce début d’après-midi, elle avait opté pour un cocktail des plus rafraichissants, sortant ainsi de ses habitudes, mais elle ne regrettait pas sa décision.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes encore, elle observa Mirajane, avant que la jeune femme ne revienne enfin dans sa direction. Kana savait à quel point la blanche souriait, continuellement, depuis qu’elle avait posé ses yeux sur elle, elle ne voyait que du bonheur se dégager de sa puissante aura. Et pourtant, lorsqu’elle posa ses perles bleutées sur elle, la joie qui était peinte sur son visage prit une toute autre dimension.

Avec hâte, Mirajane s’approcha et se colla presque contre elle. Kana leva les yeux vers la mage tout en poussa un léger soupir de satisfaction. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses prunelles, elle l’aimait en retour et il n’y avait pas de plus belles sensations au monde.

Mirajane posa son plateau sur le bar et naturellement, elle se pencha, puis déposa un chaste baiser sur sa bouche. Kana sourit, tout en répondant à sa marque d’affection en prenant en coupe son visage.

« Je suis contente que tu sois passée, murmura la blanche en se détachant légèrement de Kana.  
— Et moi donc. Tu en as d’autres pour moi ? »

L’aînée de la famille Strauss gloussa, en posant sa main contre sa bouche, les yeux rieurs, avant de s’éloigner et de passer derrière le bar pour préparer de nouvelles commandes. Kana se demanda un instant pourquoi elle ne demandait pas à un autre membre de la guilde de lui donner un coup de main, l’été était toujours une période bien remplie et Mirajane allait avoir besoin de souffler un moment ou un autre.

Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant quelques minutes, avant que le plateau de la blanche soit de nouveau plein et qu’elle parte en toute vitesse, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Kana lui souhaita bon courage, auquel Mirajane répondit en lui envoyant un clin d’œil.

Cependant, quelques pas plus loin, sa petite-amie fit demi-tour et son regard bleuté tomba sur le cocktail. Immédiatement, son expression faciale changea et Kana put observer le démon qui sommeillait en elle malgré ses traits des plus humains.

« Tu sais que je t’adore Kana, mais ne touche plus jamais à mon bar, d’accord ? »

Son ton lui fit froid dans le dos, et après quelques secondes de silence, comme pour s’assurer que son avertissement avait bien été reçue, Mirajane sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil, avant de lui tourner le dos et d’aller servir les clients jovialement.

Voilà donc pourquoi personne n’aidait Mirajane en cette période de l’année.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
